Researcher's Journal
by Dawley
Summary: A quick experiment set in the RE universe, trying to do a journal entry.


**A.N: **Hello, everyone! This is just an attempt at doing a Resident Evil-style journal. Blame my compulsive playing of it on Gamecube for the past week. Heh. So, I hope that you enjoy it!

x-x-x

**Researcher's Diary**

June 9th, 2006

Mr. Campbell came back up to the main lab today. I was nervous, thinking that he was going to be interested in the bacterial reports, but he wasn't. Apparently he wanted to see the progress report on something called HBW 8. He wasn't too happy with the cell regeneration of the subject, or something, and ordered the project to be terminated. This pissed off McMurdo, the head scientist. He's now locked himself in his room and doesn't want to come out. Maybe that's why they're keeping me in the bacterial growth department, to stop people going crazy.

PS His room smells like beer right now... ha. He's gonna cop shit for that.

June 10th, 2006

Finally got the day off today, I spent most of it in the library. While I was browsing I found a few old reports on the experiments that have been performed here... to tell you the truth, some were creepy, while others were downright disturbing. After that, I hung out with Clark, Pedro and Rick. We spent some time pissing off Richards, who responded as he usually does: by yelling. Ha ha.

June 11th, 2006

Something happened during the night. I'm not sure what it was, only that it put the living quarters and (I think) the bacteria labs into lockdown for a few hours. Gerry was in the sub-level labs and said he didn't know anything about it... strange.

June 13th, 2006

I haven't seen Clark and McMurdo since yesterday. Rick thinks that Clark is still sleeping, and he heard that McMurdo is _still_ in his room. What a loser!

June 14th, 2006

I arrived at the elevators to the labs and found that they had been shut down. I waited for half an hour before going up to the front desk to report it. But when I got there, a bunch of guards came out of nowhere and pulled guns on me! They asked if I had come back up from the labs and it took twenty minutes to convince them I hadn't. So... I'm pretty shaken up, but okay. And I can't help feeling worried... Clark, Gerry and Rick were working in the lab last night.

June 15th, 2006

I went to check what was happening to the labs, but one of the guards stopped me. He said that there had been an accident, like a chemical leak or something. I went up to the mess hall and met up with Pedro, and he mentioned something about a "facility-wide lockdown". That means that nobody gets in or out of here. Everyone's got a friend in the labs, so I think it's safe to say we're all worried.

June 16th, 2006

Woke up last night, thought I heard something in the ceiling. I don't think it was anything serious – probably a guard up there or something – but I didn't get back to sleep regardless. Still no word on what's happening in the labs.

June 17th, 2006

This morning I woke up early and went into the main hall, only to see the soldiers carrying a bunch of dead bodies from the labs. I couldn't make out much, but all of them were bloodied up and cut to shreds. What the hell is going on?

June 18th, 2006

I've locked myself and the others in my room all day. Yesterday it sounded like there was a gunfight in the main hall. It seemed like it went on for hours, and then it just stopped... Pedro and Rachel Elliot ran into my room and we've been hiding in here ever since.

June 19th, 2006

There's something outside my quarters. About an hour ago something started walking back and forth along the hall. We almost opened the door but it... it growled, or something. Rachel seems calm about it, better than me and Pedro. And where the hell is the security force?

June 20th, 2006

That "thing" outside seems to have stopped, but we aren't going outside. Too risky. It smells like damp and rot now...

June 21st, 2006

It got Manning. He must've gone outside to investigate, because there was a scream from down the hall that sounded like his voice... it sounded like a damn dog out there, or something.

New development since the last entry: Pedro and Rachel can hear the noises coming from the ceiling. One good thing about all this, at least I'm not going crazy... yet.

June 22nd, 2006

More footsteps outside. They sound heavier than the others, and this new arrival sounds human... why the hell are they outside? We've almost eaten all the food in my small fridge. Keep getting a weird headache and my arm is itchy.

June 23rd, 2006

We smashed the bathroom mirror and slipped a chunk of it under the door. We could make out a dead body on the floor, and... hardly anything was left. So much blood... no sign of anything out there, but I'm not taking any chances.

June 26th, 2006

Ate the last of the food today. Last night we saw a bunch of jeeps pull up outside the facility, so hopefully the cavalry's arrived. My skin... I think I've picked up an infection. I've scratched my right arm raw.

June 27th, 2006

It sounded like there was another gunfight in the facility, but we couldn't tell where; it sounded like it came from the fabrication plant on the other side of the building.

Sounds like a freaking monster, and it's back outside. Rachel's watching me suspiciously... particularly whenever I scratch.

June 28th, 2006

Rachel locked herself in the bedroom, saying that "it may spread". She didn't elaborate, is she talking about my rash? I wouldn't be too surprised, actually. Pedro was pretty pissed, i felt indifferent. God, the migraines are getting bad...

June 29th, 2006

Woke up because of a gunfight, coming from the ceiling. It sounded horrible. The guy up there was shrieking, and something else... something big. Then a few hours later the ceiling started to drip with blood. Pedro was repulsed but I couldn't look away from it. Perfect, I'm a God-damned vampire.

Why did I feel hungry looking at it? I haven't felt hungry in days, why now?

June 30th, 2006

Stupid Pedro, he ran. Said I was a nut. So what? I was hungry, damn it. See how long he lasts outside... don't feel like closing the door. I feel safe either way. The body that was outside? It's gone, too... and what the hell is wrong with my skin!?

July 1st, 2006

Wow, already another month. Doesn't matter. Have a string of blisters going up my arm. Blisters. What are the odds, huh? They don't hurt, actually. Rachel is coping just fine.

July 2nd, 2006

She said that I probably had some of the bacteria in my blood, and of course I know that's not good. I feel... it's hard to say. Strange (and painful) but good. And my skin isn't raw, but it's getting pale and my fingers are numb. Getting harder to write.

July 3rd, 2006

Ah, it _was_ a dog! Rachel sounded worried, especially after I dealt with it. Thing was all rotten... disgusting.

July 4th, 2006

Don't blame me fro what I did. I was hungry, and it feels like my mind is going along with it... geez. I just loked through the diary. I forgot to record the guard that was killed outside on Wednesday. Happened in the night, really gross... the body is gone. Happened outside.

I think that this really is bad.

July 6th, 2006

Rachel thinks that I was the one who killed Ped, the stupid bitch. God... does she thin I'm mindless or something? God...

July 7th, 2006

I refuse to eat it. Or her. God, but i am hungry.

Still doesn't believe me. Actually, I'm afraid for her now. Seeing as my skin is starting to stretch and crack, and also seeing as I'm te only contact she can talk to, she's in a rut. No food, I might see her _as_ food...

July 8th, 2006

Went to the library. That cockroach was there again but I think it looks like Doc Smith from A Bug's Life... shit!

She took the food but I don't think she ate it. Gawd, I'm trustworthy. She doesn't see it. Besides I went aganst what I said before and have enough food for a while.

Yep, memories failing. I've been to the library four times in two days and couldn't remember. That's why I'm not afraid of this; I read the report from that old company. The one that bombed the city about ten years bac.

July 9th, 2006

I have to leave otherwise I might smash the door and tear her apart. Dead peopl are one thing, living are another. No way.

Ah, so that was the HBW-8. Big muscly guy, thick membrane growing over the eyes. And he has horns. Ugly little bastard... makes my ex look like jess Alba. And I think he smalls Rachel. this isn't good, either way.

God. Forgot the date... and Rachel doesn't want to respond. Pedro? He can't. not unless I turn into a ventriloquist. The cockroach came back in the night and took his leg... what I didn't get beforehand.

July, 2006

i'm going to slip this entry under the door. rachel. gun is on the cabinet, I'm sure you know how to use it. And it didn't hurt. Just wait for the noise.

And tell Luce i loved her. I know you will.

x-x-x

**A.N.:** Any reviews, crits and/or reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
